


Ten Little RWBY's

by Sillva



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama, Horror, Multi, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillva/pseuds/Sillva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a new scandal strikes her family. Weiss gets a call from her sister asking her to come see her. When her and her friends arrive they get far more than they bargained for. Will anyone escape this madness or is their fate already sealed?</p><p>A murder mystery RWBY series inspired by ten little roosters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Best Served Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Lets play a little game I like to call Ten Little RWBY's. The rules are simple there are 10 characters and over the course of about 10 chapters most of them will die. The killer is a speaking character among the 10. If you can guess who the next victim will be before the next chapter comes out then you will get a shout out at the end of that chapter. If you are one of the first to guess the killer before the end of the series then you will get a shout out at the end.
> 
> Feel free to leave you thoughts and your guess in the comments.

“Please forgive me! I know we should never have come. If only we just stayed at Beacon maybe none of this would have ever happened and we could be happy together forever. I’m sorry everyone please forgive me but. I have lost too much already, I can’t lose her too. I won’t let you take her away from me!” – Ruby Rose.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

#### Beacon Academy 8:30AM Day 1

“In other news scandal once again strikes the Schnee Dust Company as new reports of faunus rights violations have emerged. Many faunus rights groups are calling this the last straw and are demanding action. While members of the infamous faunus terrorist group known as the White Fang who have issued many death threats to the Schnee family in the past are being surprisingly quite about this whole ordeal.” A reported said through a television screen.

“Will you turn that off already Yang!?” Weiss Schnee complains to her blond haired companion.

“Gees touchy much, Ice Queen? We finally get a TV in our dorm room and you never want to watch it.” The blond girl complains as she quickly picks up a remote and presses the power button.

“I have been hearing this damn story all day. All I want to do is relax in my dorm room with my friends, is that too much to ask? Also I remember telling you to stop calling me Ice Queen!”

“Of course it isn’t Weiss!” Ruby Rose shouts as she leaps across the room at the white haired heiress and pulls her into a tight hug.

“I am sure this is a trying time for you. I can’t imagine what it would be like to have man who could do such things as a father.” The black haired cat faunus girl known as Blake Belladonna said while she sat on the opposing side of the room reading from a book.

Weiss could tell that Blake was fuming over this incident but. It was comforting to know that her angry was focused more on her deplorable father and that she was still on her side in this matter. “Thank you Blake. If I could I would march right down to headquarters and take the reins myself.”

“Why don’t you?” Blake asked while looking up from her book and gaining eye contact with the heiress. “I think if anyone should be at the helm it’s you Weiss.”

“Please not even I can just walk it there and expect to see my father. And even if I managed to convince him to step down which is about as likely as hell freezing over. My elder sister Winter is next in line to take over the company and feel she is far more suited for the job than I am.

“Oh and what’s her stance on faunus?” Blake asked in a serious tone.

“Not as bad as your likely imagining. Winter has had some bad experiences with the faunus just as I have but. Unlike me she is not the type to blame an entire race for the actions of a few.” This response seemed to satisfy Blake as she quickly returned to her reading.

Weiss breaths a sigh of relief before turning her attention towards the red cloaked girl that still has her arms rapped around her. “Alright Ruby that’s enough comforting you can let me go now.”

“No! I am never letting you go, never ever!” Ruby responded by snuggling herself even closer.

Weiss began to turn red. She cared deeply for her young partner/leader Ruby Rose but she hated when she got so needy and possessive. Weiss could swear she was trying to embarrass her some times. Well mostly when she was trying to make some headway with Neptune. “I mean now you duce!” Weiss says as she grips Ruby’s nose and yanks her off like she would a used Band-Aid.

“You’re so cruel Weiss!” Ruby wined while rubbing her nose. Then a moment later Weiss’s scroll began to ring. The caller ID displayed the name Winter Schnee. “Oh Winter isn’t that your big sister Weiss? What does she want!?” Ruby asked.

“How would I know duce, I haven’t even answered it yet!?” Weiss snapped.

“Well what are you waiting for, don’t you want to talk to her!?” Ruby said while bouncing around like a ball of pure energy.

“Fine already, I am answering it.” Weiss said as she took a moment to mentally prepared herself and reached for the answer call button. The moment her finger pressed the button the screen flickered and the image of a tall and slender white haired women appeared on the screen. “Hello sister, to what do I owe the sudden call?” Weiss asked.

“Hello Weiss, it feels like it’s been forever doesn’t it? I heard you kids are currently on a little vacation at Beacon is that true?” Winter asked.

“Yes we are, Beacon will not be having any classes for the next three days.” Weiss responded.

“Ah that’s wonderful we haven’t gotten chance to see each other in what seems like forever. I was hoping you could come down to my vacation home for a little getaway. I also have a big announcement to make about the company!” She said in an exited tone.

“As nice as that sounds I will have to decline. I already promised to spend the vacation with my teammates.” Weiss replied.

Winter looked dishearten for a moment but her smile quickly returned. “Oh why don’t you bring your friends with you? I have been dying to meet them, and I have more than enough from for them.”

Weiss was about to respond before Ruby pushed her way through. “You really want us to come!? That sounds like so much fun! Oh can we bring team JNPR? They are really close friends of us and I heard Nora complaining about not having anything do.

“Of course bring whoever you like. It will be nice to have these empty halls be filled for a change. Anyway I will begin making preparations right now! I will message you when your flight has been arranged!” Winter says before the call cuts off.

“Wait I haven’t agreed…” Weiss lets out a loud sigh and glares back at her energetic partner/leader. “Well I guess we got no choice now.”

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“When our group notified team JNPR of our plans they had happily agreed to come along. Lie Ren was mostly indifferent while Nora Valkyrie was practically on cloud nine. Pyrrha Nikos was just happy to be able to spend some time with Jaune Ark off of Academy grounds. She probably thought a more homely setting might spark something between them. I can’t help but wonder if I had known then what I know now, would things have played out differently. I wish we had never taken them along with us. If they had not come maybe it wouldn’t have come to this.” – Weiss Schnee

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

#### Winter Summer Home Front Entrance 6:30PM Day 1 POV Weiss Schnee

We arrived at my sister’s villa the very same day. She arranged two bull heads drop ships to pick us up from Beacon and transport us directly to her summer home which is located on a small private island located between Atlas and Vale. Of course my sister and her butler Maxwell where waiting for us on the air pad upon our arrival. Maxwell has been in the service of my family for longer than I can remember. The last six years he has been acting solely in serve of my sister. The two of them have always been more like father and daughter than master and servant though Maxwell knows not to over step his bounds.

“Greetings everyone it’s a pleasure to finally meet all of you!” My sister Winter said as she made her way towards the air pad. And pulled me in for what would be the most awkward hug of my life if not for Ruby. “I am so glad you decided to come. Really I am Weiss.”

“I am happy to see you too Winter. By the way what is this big announcement?” I ask her.

“Oh we can talk about that later over dinner but for how about I show your friends to their rooms. I am sure they want to unload their luggage. And take a quick breather.

“Oh yes please!” Yang said as she nearly collapsed under the weight of six book bags and suitcases. “Guess why bring so much stuff for a three day trip!? What do you even have all of those?!” I ask.

“Well let’s see, I have Ruby’s clothes and her tool set. I have Blake’s clothes and her book collection. Lastly I also have my clothes and my hair care products.” Yang said with a matter of fact tone.

“Do you care to tell me why they aren’t carrying their own things!?” I ask while glancing at the other two members of our team. They both looked away with guilt painted on their faces.

“She drew the short straw.” Ruby said innocently.

I couldn’t help but get the feeling that whatever they did to decide this was rigged some how. Ruby can be quite the trickster at times. Yang isn’t as foolish as she may seem but she is weak when it comes to her cute little sister. I don’t Blake was in on this little scam but I am sure she has no qualms letting Yang carry her things. That way she has both her hands free to read. “Maxwell could you give my friend here a hand with her belongings? She is a bit overwhelmed.”

“Of course I will Miss Weiss.” He says as he rushes over and grabs hold of half the bags Yang was holding.

At this point everyone had disembarked from their bull head ship and had been greeted by Winter and Mister Maxwell. Then we were all assured into the manor. It was much smaller than our main house but dwarfed our dorms back at Beacon. The first room we stepped into was the grand entrance. It was a large room covered in fine art and trophy cases. I wouldn’t call my sister a gloater but she has never been one to keep her achievements to herself that is for sure. A double wide stair case leading to the second floor dominates the center of the room. There are two doors to the left and to the right, as well as two more behind the stairs. The door on the right hand side closet to the entrance leads to the guess bed rooms where we will be staying. The door on the far right hand side leads to the guest baths. The door behind the staircase on the right side leads back yard which has an open air pool and yard of open space. The left hand stairs door leads to parlor. The left hand door closet to the entrance leads to the dining room. The far left hand door leads to the kitchen which also connects to the dining room.

The upstairs mirrors the lower floor in lay out with six doors across three walls two on each side. On the right side is the master bedroom and bath. The right side stair case door leads out onto the balcony that overlooks the back yard. I remember trying to jump into the pool from the balcony once when I was younger. All of the servants were in a panic trying to stop me. The door next to the balcony above the parlor is our library. My sister does love to read so I am sure the collection has only grown since I was last here. I should try to keep Blake away or we may not be able to get her to leave. The doors on the left side lead to the servant’s chambers and baths.

After a quick tour of the manor we were all taken to our rooms where we stayed until it was time to meet for dinner.

/////////////////////////////////////////////

“I remember reading a story like this once but. For some reason no matter what I do I can’t seem to recall the title. I replay the story over and over again in my head but, I still can’t recall. I don’t know why it matters so much to me but I just can’t seem to let it go. What I remember about the story was that it didn’t have a very happy ending. I feel like if I can recall the title I will gain some grain of clarity. Some means of escaping this torment but. Maybe this was my fate all along. Maybe I have just been fooling myself into thinking people can change. I won’t be fooled again, never again.” – Blake Belladonna

////////////////////////////////////////////

#### Dinning Room 8:00PM Day 1 POV Nora Valkyrie

I just couldn’t help but be excited as I entered the dinning room and saw the incredible spread. It was food fit for a king and of course his queen. I don’t know about Ren but this is a first for me. It was far more fancy then any place my old man would take me to eat. I would often ask him why he never eats any place nice and he would always tell me the same thing. “That’s because table manners don’t run in your DNA kid.” I never really understood what he meant but I will show him. I will be the perfect little lady tonight and show everyone.

My team and I we’re shown to our seats at a large dinning table set for ten people four on each long side and one on each short side. Winter was sat on the short side furthest from the kitchen door. My team and I were sat on the long side of the table facing towards the grand entrance and team RWBY on the other. Along with being sat with our teams we were sat with our partners. Ren was sat closets to Winter on our side and I was next to him of course. Then Pyrrha was sat next to me and Jaune next to her. On the other side a similar layout was created. Yang was sat closets to Winter and Blake was sat next to Yang. Next to Blake sat Weiss and next to her on the end was Ruby. The tenth and final seat was unclaimed.

Once everyone was seated Maxwell entered the room from the Kitchen door holding a tea kettle and began to offer tea to everyone. Which Winter, Weiss, Blake, My Ren, and Pyrrha quickly accepted while everyone else turned it down.

Winter took a quick sip of her tea before getting everyone’s attention. “I would like to say again, that I am so happy you could all join us here today. And I am so grateful to you all for looking after Weiss. I know she can be quite the handful.”

“Your welcome, she may be a bit of a tight ass from time to time but she is a member of team. And we wouldn’t trade her for anyone.” Yang said.

“Hey I am not a tight ass!” Weiss snapped before Ruby pulled her into another hug. “Hey… Ruby… knock it off already!” This display got a chuckle out of the elder heiress. “Please not encourage them Winter!” Weiss huffed while she pushed Ruby away.

“Sorry but they are just how you described them in your letters. Speaking off let me guess.” She said while she turned towards my team. “So I am guessing you must be Ren and the girl next you has to be Nora am I right?” She asks.

Ren simply nods while I pop up from my seat to give her a salute. “That’s right Miss Winter! What gave me away?!” This action garnered another giggle from the surprisingly bubbly Schnee.

“I heard you were a hard girl to miss. I can now see why.” She said before moving her attention towards Pyrra and Jaune. “Of course even I have heard of Pyrrha Nikos and may I say it’s an honor to have you here. You remind me of myself when I was your age.”

“Oh I’m nothing special.” Pyrrha replies in her usual dismissive fashion. I swear that girl doesn’t know how to let people praise her.

“Nonsense you have done things at such a young age that many huntsman couldn’t have done in a lifetime. Be proud of that, when you are gone it will be your legacy.” Winter continued before redirecting her attention towards on Jaune.

“And this dashing young gentleman must be Jaune Ark. After hearing Weiss talk about you I have expected a mutant or something but. After seeing you myself I must say you really are quiet hansom. I wonder why Weiss wouldn’t give you a chance. It’s rare to find such romantics these days. If was a few years younger...”

“Winter!” Weiss complained with red appearing on her cheeks.

“What, I was just saying you should disregard somebody before giving them a chance. Even if they are not your type at the time, your tastes may change once you had a bite.”

Weiss huffed and looked towards Jaune whose face had completely turned red and he began to rob the back of his deck nervously. “I never thought some one so pretty would call me hansom.” Jaune said while faking a chuckle. I could tell that this conversation was causing Pyrrha to be uneasy. She had begun to stuff her face full of food and trying her best not to listen. I really feel bad for her. I hope she is able to tell him soon.

“Anyway that’s enough pleasantries already don’t you think sister? I know full well you didn’t call me all the way down here just for a visit.” Weiss said trying to escape from this awkward conversation.

“Indeed I imagine you have heard the news lately?” Winter asks.

“How could I escape it? So what has that old man done now?”

A smile appeared on Winter’s face as she waved Maxwell over to her side. “Maxwell I am about to make my big announcement why don’t you join us.” She says while she motions to the open spot at the table.  
“What? But I couldn’t possibly…” Maxwell begins.

“No buts, you’re like family Maxwell and this announcement affects you too. So please sit down and join us.” Maxwell complied and moved around the table to sit next to Ruby and Jaune.

“Alright Winter you have our attention so spill already.” Weiss says.

Winter cleared her throat to begin speaking. “Weiss due to the resent events father has stepped down as head of the company.” She said in a serious tone.

Weiss and Blake shot each other a strange look. When Winter said these words. It seemed as if Weiss was in disbelief as she began speaking. “Well I guess hell has frozen over hasn’t it? And what does that mean for us?”

“Well this has not been publicly announced yet but as of yesterday I have been promoted to acting CEO of the company. As such I have deiced its high time to do some restructuring. I wanted to know if you would be interested in moving back to Atlas and assisting me in this process.”

All eyes especially Ruby’s were now focused on Weiss. “Move back to Atlas? That sounds like it would be long term project what about my huntress training? Weiss asked.

“Of course you can continue your training but. Commuting to Beacon would likely be impossible. I understand that this is a lot to ask of you but. I know your assistance would make everything run much more smoothly. You are free to say no of course, I know how much Beacon means to you and I wouldn’t think of forcing you.” Winter stated.

Weiss looked lost in thought for a moment. I noticed her clench and unclench several times. And with every passing second I could see the terror in Ruby’s eyes grow. “I must think on this so I cannot give you an answer now but. I will before the end of our stay here.”

“That is all I can ask for sister. Thank you for considering.”

The tension in the room was far too high for my taste so I deiced it was time to regale them with one of my many tails of heroism. “Winter want to here a story!?”

“What kind of story?” Winter asked. Everyone else in room seemed to roll their eyes or grown but said nothing.

“Of one of the many feats of daring do that has made me the hero I am today of course!” I clarify.

“Sounds like fun, why don’t you go ahead.” She said with a smile.

“Alright!” I say as a grab hold of a drum stick and sit one foot on my chair while swing it around like a sword. “There I was deep in the Grimm jungles fighting for my life against an unending horde of black beasts. I thought I was doomed when my trusty weapon and I were separated from each other but. By ether great fortune or destiny I found a sword stuck in a stone. The sword almost seemed to glow as I approached. I tried to pull the sword out but it was stuck good and the Grimm were closing in fast. So I placed both my feet on the stone and both my hands on the hilt and gave it everything I had until finally it came… Ahhh!” I shouted as my acting got the better of me and I practically feel over throwing the drum stick in the process.

The drum stick flies across the table nearly striking Blake who quickly dodges underneath the table. The leg continues across the room until it hits the far wall next to the door leading to the grand entrance and flipping the light switch. The room completely goes dark and I can see a thing. Everyone in the room goes into a panic soon after.

“Nora!” I hear Ren and Weiss scream.

“Ouch!” I hear Blake say. As I hear a thump on the table.

Then I heard Winter call out in a calm voice. “Oh my, Maxwell could you turn the light back on please?”

“Yes Miss Winter, right away!” He says. And moments later the lights flicker back on and Maxwell is now standing next to the door with his hand on the light switch. Everyone else is right where they were before but Blake seems have injured her head, some how. “Is everyone alright?” He asked.

“It looks like it Maxwell. Thank you.” Winter said as she took another sip of her tea.

“I am so sorry!” I say as I lower my head in shame.

“Oh think nothing of it. It must be nice to have so much energy. I wish I could… be like… th…” Winter began to slur her words and gripped her head in pain. Everyone in the room was instantly focused on her.

“Sister what’s wrong!?” Weiss shouted as she stud up and made her way towards Winter.

“It’s nothing I am sure it... just a little… Ahhh!” Winter screamed as she collapsed on the ground and began to convulse violently.

“Maxwell something is wrong!” She screams as Maxwell and the reset of the group circle around her.

“Miss Winter! Can you here me!? Miss Weiss get the medical kit from the kitchen!” Maxwell shouts. Weiss quickly complies running into the next room and just as quickly returning with a box of metical supplies.  
“What’s wrong with her!?” Ruby asks in a panic.

“I don’t know!” Maxwell shouts as he begins to search for signs of injury.

Pyrrha quickly walks over to the table and quickly inspects the tea cup Winter had been drinking from. She lifts it too her nose and smells the aroma. “Everyone, her tea has been poisoned!” She shouts causing everyone to exchange a strange uncertain look.

Maxwell quickly tries to resuscitate Winter but to no avail. After five long minutes of effort Winters pulse has disappeared. Winter Schnee dies at 8:35pm.

//////////////////////////////////////////

“I wish I had something poetic to say here but all I am good at are puns. And no matter how good a pun is. It will never undo what has happened here. We have all lost something but I won’t lose any more. I will protect them. I will keep them safe no matter what it takes.” – Yang Xiao Long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accusations and everyone is a suspect. Who is being true and who is hiding their true colors?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one guess on our next death and its Jaune Ark. Lets find out how he fairs in this chapter. Also remember you can change your guess for the killer so don't be shy. Just don't spam everyone until you get it right lol kind of defeats the whole thing.

#### Parlor Room 9:00PM Day 1 POV Lie Ren

Tonight has been interesting to say the least. It’s not everyday after all that you get to visit an island vacation home with all of your friends. And it’s probably even more rare to witness your host die right in front of you but. It’s not the type of experience most relish so after we were sure of Winter Schnee’s demise. We decided that covering her body with a sheet and contacting the police would be our best course of action. Once we finally reached them, the police notified us not to move anything and that nobody should be allowed to leave until they arrived unless absolutely necessary. We thought little of it at the time but because of the remoteness of this island we soon realized that it would take them at least ten hours to arrive.  
Feeling unsure of what to do next, we all decided to stay together and move our group to the parlor. I had suggested that we should return to our rooms and getting our combat gear but they decided it was a bad idea to have eight scared and heavily armed youths in one room together which I reluctantly agreed with. Once we arrived in the parlor room and shut ourselves inside, many of the others began to break down. Even the almost annoyingly chipper Nora was curled up beside me balling her eyes out. While watching her I get the feeling that she is blaming herself for what happened to Winter. I guess it’s because she was the one who tripped the lights but. There is no way she could have known something like that was going to happen, so it’s nonsense. Besides the true culprit is still here and she should be more vigilant at times like this.

Practicing what I preach I continued my observation of my companions. It didn’t take long for me to notice that Weiss was looking even more pale than usual and that she even uncharacteristically decided to break into her sister's whine cabinet. Mind you I have never had an extensively long conversation with the girl but. From what I have heard from Yang, Weiss was far from the drinking type. The strangest thing though is the fact she was making no attempt to break free of the death grip her weeping reaper of a leader Ruby had her in. Lastly I noticed that Weiss's eyes were surprisingly dry at least in comparison to Nora and Ruby’s but they looked no less haggard than the others, maybe even more so.

I then watched as Weiss began to glance around the room a address us. "I just don't understand. Who would do this?" Weiss’s voice honestly sounded hurt and confused but at the same time you could feel the contempt oozing into her words more and more with each one. "Why would anyone do this to my sister?" By now Weiss’s questions sounded hateful and with no one wanting to receive the blunt end of her wrath the questions of course went unanswered but. This did nothing to satisfy her as she turned towards me. "Ren, how about you you're a smart guy right? Do you know who did this, you do don’t you?"

For a moment I was stunned by the question. I wasn't sure what she was implying but I felt the urge to respond logically. "If you are asking me who would be the most likely suspect if one of us did indeed do it then wouldn't that be you Weiss?"

"What, do you even know what you’re saying!?" Weiss hissed as she finally pulled herself out of Ruby's grasp and made her way towards me. Within moments she is glaring down at me and screaming. "Well, don’t you have anything else to say?! Why don’t you go ahead and tell us why I would do such a horrible thing as poison my own sister!?"

The out burst has stirred the room and I get the feeling Nora is reading herself to jump in if the heiress decides to get physical. “Well not to be rude but who else has more to gain from Winter’s death than you Miss Schnee? Since your father has stepped down and your sister is now gone. That makes you the sole heir to the Schnee Dust Company does it not?”

At this point most of the eyes in the room were focus on Weiss but she seemed to pay them little heed as she continued to rant. "I didn't kill her! I wouldn't! If I wanted to be a part of the company I could have! I chose to become a huntress because I didn't want that life!" Her focus then shifted to her butler Mister Maxwell who was staring at a small framed picture of Winter on the fire place. "Mister Maxwell you poured our tea didn't you?" She asked in a serious tone.

Maxwell turned towards the group and then focused on Weiss. I could see his expression was about what you would expect, the expression of both pain and loss. "Yes Miss Schnee, since the other servants have been given some time off I prepared everything for tonight's meal. Miss Weiss I do hope that you do not think I’m the culprit, you know I would never hurt Winter. She means… meant the world to me. Why would I do such a thing?"

Weiss’s expression was hard as stone and as sharp as a razor. It was clear she wasn’t ready to believe Maxwell on his word alone. "If you’re asking what your motive would be then I know full well. You are currently credited in Winter’s will. Winter had told me that she credited you and your next of kin if you passed before her, 1% of her whole fortune."

In response to Weiss’s words all of the eyes in the room shifted their focus towards Maxwell and waited for his response. "Winter did that? Why have I never heard of this?" Maxwell's expression was unreadable. It was almost like mixture of grief and joy.

"Wait Weiss your sister had a will? But she was so young." Ruby asked as she wiped tears out of her eyes.

Weiss glanced at her partner and released a sigh before addressing her. "That's right Ruby, and I have one too. When you're a Schnee you have no shortage of enemies and you have to be prepared for the worst. With that said it seems that Winter’s enemies were far closer than any of us expected." Weiss replied while staring back at Maxwell.

Maxwell’s tiered eyes were almost pleading with Weiss’s now. "Miss Weiss I swear I had no idea I was in her will! Even if I did why would I kill her now!?"

Weiss still didn’t seem convinced at least if the audible scuff was any indication. "Please Maxwell, I know you’ve helped her sort and file her documents for years now. You honestly think I would believe you haven't even cot a glimpse of her will. And as for why you would do it now, well as of yesterday my sister became the CEO of our company. If she had died last week you would have gotten a few million credits but now, now you're looking at gaining billions. That would be quite the temptation wouldn't it? Even for the most loyal of servants it could be too much to pass up!"

"Weiss I…" Maxwell’s pleading tone still could keep up with his eyes as tears began to slide down his cheeks.

"So now that we have our motive we also know you poured our tea didn't you? The very same that killed my sister!" Weiss shouted while giving Maxwell the most hateful glare that I have ever seen the girl manage. The rest of the room began to stare back and forth without saying a word. It seemed they were still unsure what to think.

"I… I.." Maxwell’s lips quivered out as he attempted to speak.

Before Maxwell could respond I decided to spare him the trouble and cut in. "Well it is true that Mister Maxwell did pour our tea but." I began before standing up and moving to the center of the room. "He poured the tea for all of us and from the same kettle, so if we agree that he is indeed the killer and the kettle had been poisoned we should all have been feeling the effects by now. So why is it that we all seem to very much alive?” I asked the group. They remained silent with many off them staring off at nothing. Possibly they were thinking of an answer so I decided to spare them the effort. “If you recall, it was not until after the lights went out that Winter had gotten poised but. Mister Maxwell was seated at the opposing side of the room when the lights went out. Given the fact that he was the furthest from her during the moment of the poisoning it is unlikely that he was the one who poised Miss Winter." I argued.

Weiss scoffed again in response. "Well I guess you are smart after all but. If we are just talking about who could have done it based off seating arrangements. Doesn't that make you and Yang the primary suspects? You were both sat closest to my sister and if memory serves you are a practiced herbalist. A useful skill to have when it comes to creating poisons."

Yang and I shared a glance before I continued. "True Yang and I were well positioned to perform the act but let's not forget your partner Ruby's semblance is speed. She could have just as easily performed the act in the blink of an eye. So she is just as likely a suspect."

Weiss looks down at the still balling Ruby who had just moments ago had her head buried in her shirt. Ruby glances up to meet Weiss's tried hateful eyes and is struck by fear. Weiss pulls her gaze away and looks back at myself. "I guess you have a point but what motive could Ruby have."

"I am glad you asked. You may not have noticed but Ruby was quite upset about Winter's job offer. The idea of you leaving Beacon doesn't seem to sit well with her. Maybe she thought if your sister was gone, you would never leave have any reason to leave." I reasoned.

"I take back what I said about you being smart. What kind of insane reasoning is that! Ruby is clingy but not crazy!" Weiss snaps at me.

"Some times it's a thinner line then you may think Weiss." I reply. "With that said I don't think it was her ether. I just felt we should put all of our cards on the table."

"Oh then I guess none of your teammates are suspects then since you didn't bother to finger any of them?" Weiss counters while sharing a glance with each one.

I look over at my teammates who are scattered around the parlor. Jaune is currently comforting Pyrrha and Nora is still on the same sofa I was sitting on moments ago. They are all focused on me now. "True we can't rule out my own teammate's ether. I guess it is possible that Winter and Jaune's flirting earlier could have upset Pyrrha enough to want to get rid of Winter but I doubt it. Jaune himself is unlikely but if you are the one responsible Miss Schnee I could see him acting as your accomplice. And of course Nora was the one who hit the lights and was well positioned so she would have had the ability but. A motive escapes me, if you can come up with one I would like to hear it.”

A flicker of rage appeared on Weiss's face. It was clear she didn't like all of my accusations. And I have to emit maybe I have gone too far there but. We really can't rule anyone out at this point. And I can't stop now since I had to save the most likely suspect for last. "Now then there is one other person who is even more likely to be your sister's killer. She would have both the position and motivation to enact this assassination."

"Oh and who could that be? And don't tell me it's Yang." Weiss said as she crossed her arms.

I simply pointed my finger in the direction of the black clad member of team RWBY who was seated next to Yang. "Blake Belladonna if my deduction is correct then the killer can be none other than you!"

Blake's eyes widen in what appears to be shock but before she can react Yang Xiao Long jumps to her feet and grabs me by the collar of my shirt and draws a fist back like she is going to hit me. "What the hell do you think you're saying you son of a bitch!?"

"I am only saying what we are all thinking. Don't act like we don't know who Blake is! The fact that she is a member of the whi…" Yang cuts me off by delivering a savage punch to the side of my face knocking me to the ground. I am shaken for a moment. I didn't think she would really deck me like that. I glance back towards my attacker to see that her eyes are beat red and her hair is ablaze. She is furious with me and not that I don't understand but it changes nothing.

"Go on keep talking see what happens Ren!" Yang taunts.

"Yang, stop this!" Blake and Weiss shout while Nora rushes to my side.

I push myself back onto my feet and wipe the blood from the fresh cut on my lip before I continued. "Blake is a member of the White Fang and we all know it!"

The mention of the White Fang instantly got Maxwell’s attention as he turned towards Weiss. "The White Fang, Miss Weiss is this true!? You knowingly allowed a terrorist into this house!?" Maxwell ranted while glancing at the black clad girl in question.

"She was a member! She is no longer with them and does not agree with their methods!" Weiss snaps back before turning towards me with a hateful glare. "Of course you know this already, so why are you bringing this up Ren?!"

"Because doesn't something seem strange here!?" I ask causing everyone to look at one another in confusion. Clearly they weren't getting it so I had to clarify. "Very well allow me to explain. Why hasn't Blake mentioned anything about who the killer is?"

"What are you on about now Ren? How would Blake know who the killer is?" Yang asked.

"Blake is a cat faunus! Her kind have perfect night vision yet she some how didn’t see anything when the lights went out? Despite the fact that she was seated only one person away from Winter at the time?" I responded. Everyone seemed to freeze for a moment as they let the new information sink in.

Seemingly unsure what to think Weiss turned towards her black clad teammate. "Blake is there…"

Before Weiss could even begin to question her teammate, Blake had already jumped to her feet and started to shout in a defensive tone. "I didn't do it! I would never, you guys know that! My head was under the table so I couldn't see a thing from down there."

"Blake calm down, nobody but Ren is accusing you here ok." Yang said in a reassuring voice.

"So she says. How can we trust her?" I stated causing Blake and Yang to shoot me death glares. Yang would have punched me again if Nora had not have stepped in between us.

"Out of the way Nora, this guy needs to learn something about accusing others like that!" Yang said as she cracked her knuckles.

"No! Anyone who hurts Ren has to answer to me!" Nora shouts causing Ruby, Jaune, and Pyrrha to finally step in and pull the two apart.

"Blake all I want is for you to be up front with me, is there anything you're not telling us? Is there anything at all Blake?" Weiss inquired with seemed to be real concern in her voice.

"No there’s nothing!" Blake responds.

"Are you sure!?" Weiss shoots back

"Yes I'm sure! You really don't believe me do you!?" Blake hisses.

"Blake you're my teammate and my friend I want to believe you but…"

"But you don't! I thought you changed but you haven't! Faunus are still just liars and killers to you aren't they!?" Blake screamed.

"Blake that's not true I…"

"Enough I don't want to hear it! I know when I’m not welcome!" Blake roared as she pushed her way past Weiss and through the parlor door.

I watched as Yang rushed out of the parlor after Blake and shouted her intentions to her teammates who were now posted at the door. I nod to my leader Jaune and the rest of my team and we make our way over to the door as well. "Weiss what should we do now?" Jaune asks.

Weiss gives him a tiered scowl before responding. "We have to go after our teammates, we can't be wondering around on our own with a killer among us. We will take Maxwell with us, the rest of you can stay here."

"Sounds reasonable except I don't think we should stay here." I say as I turn towards Jaune. "I think we should head to our rooms and gather our combat equipment."

"I thought we agreed we wouldn't do that?" Weiss asked.

"The situation has changed, if Blake is the killer she could be heading there now and if we just wait around she could arm herself and hide the rest of our equipment. That is not a risk I am willing to take."

Weiss lets out a sigh before focusing on Jaune. "Fine, while you're at it, be sure to grab our gear as well and stay together. Do you understand me?"

"Yes I got it Weiss." Jaune replies.

"Good now get moving." Weiss says as she waves us away.

After that we split up and my team and I headed for our rooms on the other side of the first floor.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

#### Team RWBY's Guest Room 9:40PM Day 1 POV Nora Valkyrie

I can’t believe how crazy every thing has been tonight. I mean it’s funny how the death of one person can affect so many people. It makes you wonder about a lot of things you take for granted such as your friends, your loved ones, and for most your family. It really is strange how things can turn out some times. We only took our weapons along with us since we through we may end up doing some sparing but here Ren and I are in team RWBY's room gathering their equipment for protection, while Jaune and Pyrrha handle collecting our own. It was really scary seeing everyone get so angry back there. I could stop thinking as I dug into team RWBY's bags. Inside a bright yellow duffle bag I find one of my objectives, Yang's Gauntlets. Seeing the yellow armament made me think about how I almost attacked its wielder moments ago. I can’t help but wonder if we would be better off if I didn't bring these back to her. I don’t want to help arm somebody who could hurt Ren but. I don't wish to put any more strain on a situation that is already teetering on edge though. So I guess I don’t really have much of a choice. Besides even if something does happen I will be there to protect him. I won’t let anyone hurt him. After packing the weapon away I look back at Ren who currently had Ruby's scythe strapped to his back and he was looking through a black sack.

After a moment of vigorously shuffling around its contents Ren shook his head and turned to face me. "It's just as I feared.”

"What's wrong Ren?" I ask.

"Blake's weapon Gamble Shroud is missing, she must have already been here." He responds with a grim expression.

"Are you sure it's not here? All the other weapons are here so maybe it's just buried." I asked.

"I'm sure Nora, its not here. And if I'm right, that means there is an armed killer on the loose." He responds in a serious tone.

"So what do we do Ren?" I respond in the calmest voice I can manage.

"Simple, we stick to the plan. You finish things up here and I will go warn the others about Blake's weapon alright?" Ren tells me.

"Wait, by yourself?! Shouldn't I go with you? They told us to stick together." I ask causing Ren to chuckle slightly and give me a smile.

"Nora, I am a huntsman and they are just next door. I will be fine alright." He says while placing his hands on my shoulders in a reassuring manor. I still try to protest but he silences me by placing a kiss on my forehead. "Alright Nora see you soon." He says as he leaves me alone with my thoughts.

Ren has never acted so intimate before. Maybe it's the fear or I am just over thinking things but my heart is racing and if I don't express how I feel I think I will explode. "Boop."

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

#### Parlor Room 9:33PM Day 1 POV Yang Xiao Long

I shouted for Blake to stop and come back but she wouldn't listen. I mean I would really like to know how a girl with four ears can have such a hard time listening to others! Anyway I couldn’t just let her run away again. If she runs away like this she might really get this shit pinned on her. I know she didn't do this and I know she doesn't deserve to take the fall for it. "I'm going after her!" I shout as I rush out of the parlor room to give chase. I hear the shouting of my teammates behind me telling me to stay but I ignore them. All that matters right now is bringing Blake back. And I have a good idea where to look.

I rush up the stair case and go to the first door on the left otherwise known as the library. I gently open the door and peek inside. The room is huge, it’s almost as large as the library at Beacon and that's saying something. Not to mention it is well stocked. "Winter must really love a good read. Has she even read all of these books?" I ask myself as I creep my way deeper inside and reach over to a nearby bookshelf and pull out the first thing I get my hands on. "The Third Crusade huh, I don't know this work but it looks old and it's a signed first edition. I place the book back into the shelf and pull out another The Serpent in Plain Sight anther signed first edition but it looks more recent. Maybe she is more of a book collector than reader" I think to myself. I am about to place the book back on the shelf when I hear the sound of movement behind me.

I spin around into a fighting stance half expecting an ambush and catch a glimpse of my black clad partner staring at me like she has seen a ghost. I try to call out to her but before I can say anything she beats me to it. "Yang, what are you doing here?" She asks in a frightful voice.

"What does it look like? I am just doing some light reading." I say jokingly.

Blake doesn't seem to care for my attempts to lighten the mood though as she begins to glare. "Yang, I know you are here to bring me back. I am not going back. They all just want to push the blame on me!"

"That's not true Blake! They are just worried and afraid and not just of you. It's too dangerous for you to be out here on your own, and if things stay like they are now it will only make them more suspicious. I just want you to know that I trust you, and I swear as your partner that I will never turn my back on you. So please come back.”

Blake looks away for a moment most likely processing what I had just told her. She then turns to face me again with tears in her eyes. She opens her mouth to say something but is stunned once again when her eyes glance at the book I am holding. "Yang what is that book?" She asks me.

"Oh this? It’s just something I pulled off the shelf here by chance. It's called The Serpent in Plain Sight."

"That's it!" She shouts as she rushes over to snatch the book from my grasp

"What's it?!" I shout as I try to get my barings back.

"This is the book I have been trying to remember!"

At this point I am completely lost so I try to gain some clarity. "Why were you trying to remember this book so badly? What's it even about?" I ask her.

"It's a Murder Mystery with a very similar plot to what has happened tonight! A group of friends travel to an island home for vacation and when they get there the master of the house is mysteriously killed." Blake explains.

Despite Balke’s efforts I still can’t comprehend its importance so I continue my questioning. "Well that does sound like what's been going on but isn't that every murder mystery ever? To my understanding its standard fair so what makes this book so special."

Blake then holds up the book for my examination before explaining further. "In this book the killer was somebody that no one expected, even I didn't see it coming until the very end."

"And how did it end?" I ask her still not sure how any of this helps us.

She looks away with a sad expression on her face. "It was not a happy ending. The killer…"

 **"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"** Before Blake could go on any further a bone rattling scream shakes us out of our conversation and into the hallway from which the sound came.

/////////////////////////////////////////////

#### Parlor Room 9:45PM Day 1 POV Yang Xiao Long

Blake and myself quickly stepped out into the hall overlooking the first floor and we soon catch a glimpse of Nora on the bottom floor next to the guest area screaming her head off. We then see Jaune and Phyrra rush out of the guest area in response to her cries. On the other side of the room we also see the kitchen doors fly open to reveal Ruby, Weiss, and Maxwell rushing in. For a moment I wondered where Ren was until I notice what Nora had been screaming about this whole time. Hanging from the railings on the opposing side of the hall was the lifeless body of Lie Ren. Rapped around his neck was the black ribbon of Gamble Shround. Lie Ren was found dead by Nora Valkyrie at 9:44pm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh it seems Jaune lucked out but how long will his luck last? Now a moment of silence for our black haired boy in green.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loss leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do plead for your forgiveness that this work was delayed so long. I hit a bit of a snag and got flooded with other stuff so I had to put it on old but it's still coming. Don't forget to leave your guesses as to who the killer might be and who you think will die next. I will be editing in the credits for this chapter soon.

**Entrance Room 9:43PM Day 1 POV Nora Valkyrie**

It’s all ok I told myself. This is all just a bad dream I keep repeating in my head. There’s no way he could be gone, not Ren. No he could never leave me all alone like this! Yeah, that’s right he wouldn’t leave me like this! He is just sleeping, yeah he is just sleeping. “It’s time to wake up sleepy buns!” I shout while I try to shake him awake. After a moment of silence I try again this time more violently. “Come on don’t you want to make us some of your amazing pancakes?!” There was still no response, of course there wouldn’t be. I’m not a foolish child who doesn’t know how death works. Ren and I have seen more then our fair share of it to know that much but. It doesn’t mean the hurt goes away and it doesn’t mean this pain and this emptiness are any less real.

I doubt even if I had a thousand life times it wouldn’t be enough to accept this as reality. So I did the only thing I could think to do, I let out my sorrow. “AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!” I screamed until my longs became horse and I cried until my body became dry. I wanted to keep going but all that I could manage were broken sobs. By this time my companions had come rushing out to no doubt investigate my screams. I glance behind me too see my own team or what remains of it now. Pyrrha has her hands over her mouth and looks horrified. Jaune looks almost confused, like he doesn’t understand what is going on yet he is still trying to comfort us. That is so Jaune.

I looked to my left towards the kitchen door and notice that Weiss, Ruby, and Winter’s butler who’s name escapes me at the moment were heading our way. Before I could manage another thought Ruby had rapped her arms around my shoulders and is pulling me into a hug and began caressing me like I was an injured animal. A moment later I looked up to see Weiss staring up at Ren’s body with an unreadable expression. She then glanced up at the over looking second floor and began to speak. “Yang, lower him down! And do it genteelly!” She commanded causing Yang who was on the second floor to move to the apposing side of the railing and begin to untie the strap that was suspending Ren. After taking the load off the railing Yang quickly called Blake over to help her lower him down. Once he was on the ground Weiss and what’s his name made quick went to confirm what we all already knew. Ren was dead.

“No pulse, no signs of further injury, and no signs of a struggle.” Weiss stated in a flat tone. “This doesn’t make since.” She stated in a more serious tone.

“What do you mean Miss Schnee?” The butler asked Weiss.

“Lie Ren may have been in training but he was still a huntsman. And he always seemed to have a since for danger, making him very difficult to sneak up on but. Everything we see her suggest that he didn’t even get the chance to fight back. So tell me who could’ve possibly done this?”

The butler looked like he was lost in thought for a moment before responding. “Well I suppose if what you are saying is the true it would have to have been somebody close to him. Some one he wouldn’t expect to attack him.”

Weiss nodded in agreement before she began to glance around the room at our friends. It was clear she was searching for signs of guilt. After a moment they came back to rest on me. “Nora, where were you when Ren was attacked?”

The question was loaded with accusation and it caused me to unintentionally flinch. “I was in your team’s guest room gathering your weapons.” I responded.

“Is that right? And why was Ren alone Nora? Did I not tell you specially that we all needed to stick together?!” Weiss shouted as she stumped ever closer to me. Why was she even so angry with me? It’s not like it was her best friend that just died. Besides didn’t Ren and her just have a huge disagreement? Surely she would be slightly relieved to see him gone... Unless… No it couldn’t be… but Ren was so sure so perhaps it really is true. Yes that’s right, how’d I forget something so important. Weiss is trying to push the blame onto me. Yeah, she’s trying to cover her tracks, or perhaps her teammate’s. For all I know they are all in on this! Then I glanced over at the black strap that had held Ren up. I knew that black strap quite well, how couldn’t I have noticed until now? It was the one that had been attached to Blake’s weapon Gamble Shroud. “Well what do you have to say Nora!?” Are you going to answer me!?” Weiss shouted at me.

“Shut up!” I snapped at her as a stud up to meet her gaze.

Weiss flinched slightly in response to my sudden aggression but tried to straighten herself immediately. “I… I beg your pardon!? This is a serious matter Nora and if we don’t start getting some straight answers soon we’re going to have to assume the worst and have you…” Losing interest in what she had to say I cut Weiss off with my fist in her big stupid mouth. Gasps echoed off the walls around me as she fell to the floor grasping her swollen cheek. A moment later and she glared up at me. Her blue eyes glimmered with fiery rage so hot that it felt as though it could burn right through me. “What, do you think your doing Nora!?” I looked down to meet her hateful gaze and though I couldn’t be sure what kind of expression I was wearing but it must have been unsettling since Weiss’s expression instantly went from fury to horrified. “Wha… What are you doing Nora?” She asked meekly.

I didn’t know how to respond to Weiss’s question since for a moment I was unsure myself. Without even realizing it, I had drawn Rupy’s Crescent Rose from its holster which I had strapped to my back to carry and had unfolded it into its scythe form. It felt really odd to wield some one else’s weapon like this but since Jaune and Pyrrha had our weapons it would have to do. Then I glanced past Weiss at her raven haired teammate Blake. Her expression was hard to read, it was nether an expression of anger or sorrow. It felt almost robotic, like she had seen this sight many times before. How could I have ever trusted somebody like her? I won’t let her get away with what see did! And if her teammates are in on this I will make them all pay! This was the last real thought that went through my mind before I pushed past Weiss and ran towards Blake.

Realizing what was happening the black haired cat faunus sprung backward just in time to avoid getting sliced in half. “Nora what, I didn’t…” Blake began before needing to dunk under a second swipe of the Rose. I had no interest in listening to her excuses so I raised the Scythe above my head causing Blake’s eyes to go wide and I slammed the scythe down on top of her. Blake’s aura flashed as she evaded to the side and broke into a sprint while leaving a shadow copy of herself to take the blow.

I roared in frustration while yanking the blade of the weapon out of the wooden floor and turned to give chase but. I was grabbed from behind and put into a strangle hold by Yang Xiao Long. “What the hell are you doing Nora!?” Have you completely lost it!? If you don’t stop right now I’m going to…” Before she finished I jabbed my elbow into her ribcage causing her to lean forward and I pulled her over me and slammed her onto the floor. Then my eye’s quickly started darting around the room searching form my target. By this point she had already made it to the other side of the room close to the guess rooms. So I ran after her. “Wait damn it!” Yang shouted as she struggled back to her feet.

Before I could reach Blake, Weiss leapt out in front of me with her weapon now in her hand. “Not another step Nora!” She threatened. I leapt up off the ground to bring the blade of the Rose down on top of her. Weiss eyes went wide as she lifted her hands up to create a glyph between herself and the curved blade. The blade of the Scythe bounced off the glyph but the force of the blow caused Weiss to stagger and drop down onto one knee and the wooden floor below to become cracked. Weiss’s interference only made my anger grow that much hotter as I repeated my previous attack. Again and again I slammed the blade back down on top of her stronger and fast each time. It didn’t take long for Weiss’s glyph to weaken, I was sure the next strike would finish it. “Nora! Stop this madness!” Weiss pleaded but I ignored her. I could vaguely here the other’s screaming similar things and rushing towards us but it was too late to turn back now. I would avenge Ren no matter what it took!

I lifted the blade high above my head for one final but when I tried to bring the blade back down it snagged in mid air. No matter how hard I pulled I could budge it. “What the hell!” I roared in confusion before I spied Pyrrha out of the corner of my eye. Her semblance of course! Why is she getting in the way!? Doesn’t she care about what they did to Ren!? How could she!? Then I felt the blade be ripped from my grasp by its swift dark haired owner. I spun around to see Ruby turning the weapon on me. Before I could react she used it to sweep my legs and drop me to the floor. Then I tried to get back to my feet but Jaune and Yang quickly jumped me from both sides and pinned me to the ground. “Jaune let go of me you traitor!” I shouted as I struggled to break free.

“You’re not thinking clear! This is for your own good Nora!” He retorted.

Jaune winced slightly when he got a glimpse of the furious expression I must have been wearing on my face. And for a moment I felt like I might be able to break free of his grasp until I felt the sharp pointed edge of a rapier get pressed against my throat. I looked up to see Weiss glaring down at me. “Go on and do it! It’s why you called all us here isn’t it Weiss!? Your all working together aren’t you!?”

“Hold your tong Nora! Or so help me I will remove it!” She threatened.

Jaune glanced up at Weiss slightly shocked by threatening behavior. “You see that Jaune, they aren’t our real friends! Their all a bunch of crazy murderers! They took Ren from us!”

“Don’t listen to her Jaune. She is emotionally unstable. Not that I don’t understand how she feels. Losing somebody you have held dear for so long is pain we both know well but. It isn’t an excuse for such violent and destructive behavior!” Weiss shouted before leaning down to look me in the eyes. “Let me make one thing very clear, we aren’t your enemy but. If you threaten me or my teammates again,” She paused a moment to stab the edge of her blade into the floor next to my head causing Jaune and Pyrrha to gasp. “I will end you.” She stated coldly before standing up and turning away and walking towards Blake who was behind Pyrrha.

Pyrrha and Blake came up to meet her and I could vaguely hear what they were saying. Blake seemed to be thanking them for standing up for her and Pyrrha was speaking too softly to make out but she seemed distraught. I was still firmly pinned against the ground but my anger hadn’t subsided. I had to say something before they undoubtedly killed me. “Blake, Weiss, I don’t know which one of you did this but. I will never forgive you! If you don’t want to reveal yourself then I will just have to make you!”

“You still haven’t given up?” Weiss asked as she spun around to face me.

“Nora, that’s enough! You’re only making this worse so please stop! Ren wouldn’t want this!” Jaune pleaded.

I refocused my glare on Jaune and began berating him. “How would you know what it is Ren would want!? You didn’t know him like I did Jaune! And thanks to them you’ll never get the chance! And now you won’t lift a single finger to avenge him! And you call yourself his friend!? You’re nothing but a traitor!” Jaune became physically shaken after listening to my words so much so I could feel his grip loosening. Then I spotted something at Jaune’s side. A shinny silver grenade launcher. He had my weapon!

“Don’t listen to her Jaune!” Yang shouted.

Sensing a chance I push off the ground with all the strength I have forcing us all to our feet. Cot off guard by my sudden resistance it was an easy task pull free of Jaune’s grip and delivered a strong kick to the traitor’s groin instantly putting on his knees. Yang sprang into action trying to get control over me once again but I reached out and pulled my weapon from Jaune’s belt and struck her on the side of the head with the handle before throwing her on top of Jaune. By this time Blake, Weiss, and Pyrrha were rushing into action so I knew I would only have one shot. “Sorry Pyrrha!” I shouted as I flipped open the ammo case allowing me to fire all the grenades at once but. The moment I pulled the trigger my weapon jerked upward towards the ceiling before discharging. All the grenades shot up into the air in the shape of a heart and detonated on ceiling causing it to crack and collapse. I took one finally glance at Pyrrha who had her arm raised up and her aura flaring. I watched as her expression became one of horror as I buried by the collapsing roof.

//////////////////////////////////////////////

**Entrance Room 10:15PM Day 1 POV Weiss Schnee**

It took us ten minutes to dig out Nora’s body. Jaune and Pyrrha still held out some hope that we might still be able to save her but it was dashed the moment we seen her mangled form. Thinking about it I couldn’t help but fide it kind of funny how cruel life can be some times. Until a few months ago Ren and Nora only ever had each other. Back then if one of them had died I doubt the other could have gone on but now. Now they both had a reason to live, even if the other was gone and yet. They both still died on the same day. And now all of our spirits are crushed. There was a question in the back of our minds that just kept on growing louder and louder. And that question was. Who’s next?

As I brooded over this dark question I felt a hand grasp my shoulder. I had to fight the urge to jump out of my skin due to the sudden contact. I turned around to see my teammate Blake wearing a concerned expression. “What is it Blake?” I asked her.

“Umm I was wondering…” She began while glancing around the room like she was looking for something.

“Yes, go on.” I told her.

Her expression intensified as she stopped looking around the room and focused on me. “Weiss, have you seen Maxwell?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Hiddenblade but it seems Jaune is still alive. Though the jury is still out on weather Maxwell is involved or not.


End file.
